Sentimientos Encontrados
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Tomoe creía que había sentimientos en su corazón. Hasta que cierta humana molesta empezó a hacerle sentir cosas que no quería. Ahora, Nanami le estaba ocultando algo. Lo intuía y descubriría. ¿Manga? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Inuyasha? ¿Black Bird? ¿Hana to Akuma? !¿Qué demonios lee esa niña!


**¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Tachikawa y es mi primera historia en esta fandom de "Kamisama Hajimemashita". Creo que también soy la `primera en escribir una en español. **

**Debo aclarar que me encanta el manga. Lo sigo en inglés que van por el 81 y veo los dibujitos de los RAW que van por el 87.**

**Si alguien sabe de otro manga parecido, con chicos como Tomoe, díganme. Tal vez no conozcan estos mangas a los que hago referencia, pero son cien por ciento recomendados por mí.**

**Si les gustó Kamisama, les encantarán Hana to Akuma, Inuyasha y Black Bird. Ojo que en este fic, hay Spoilers de esos mangas.**

**Para aclarar, este fic está ambientado en el manga pero no he tomado ninguna referencia de Yukiji en él. Quisiera saber un poco más de ella y de su relación con Tomoe antes de meterla en una historia, aunque si sigo escribiendo de kamisama será su decisión de acuerdo a lo que me digan en sus RR.**

**Si es que alguien lee esto ._.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y por supuesto que espero sus RR.**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Sentimientos Encontrados.**

El verano era tormentoso. Más que eso, terrible, húmedo, caluroso. Un completo fastidio.

Tomoe suspiró resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Además de quejarse y abanicarse en el pórtico del templo. ¿Gracias a quién estaba en pórtico en vez de estar adentro con el ventilador?

Sí, gracias a ella. A su gran Dios, a Nanami.

Que luego de soltarle ciento un tonterías respecto a que le estorbaba y que la molestaba consiguió echarlo de dentro del templo y ahora se encontraba ahí. Soportando calor en su pórtico.

¿Su consuelo?, ese era que la maldita serpiente también había sido echada sin consideración alguna. La última vez que vio al atarantado de Mizuki estaba en el… árbol.

Se incorporó rápidamente. El mugroso animal rastrero ese ya no estaba ahí. Dónde mierda pudo meterse.

-¡Ya vuelvo! ¡Cuiden el templo en mi ausencia!

Tomoe escuchó como Nanami gritaba desde la entrada y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

-Esta Nanami.-Se quejó conforme se incorporaba rápidamente para detenerla, dándose cuenta que había un conjuro puesto por ella que les ordenaba a sus guardianes y familiares que se mantuvieran dentro. ¿A qué venía tanto misterio?

Si rememoraba bien todo empezó luego de que un día llegó de la escuela misteriosamente. Fue a guardar algo en su armario y salió como si nada. Pero, desde ese entonces ya no tolera hacer las tareas con él alrededor o algo así.

Mujeres…

-Quien las entiende.

El familiar zorro escuchó como alguien decía detrás de él. Se regresó a ver y se encontró con la desfachatada serpiente, ahora en forma humana recostaba tranquilamente sobre el piso del salón.

Mizuki ni siquiera vio el golpe venir. Adolorido sobó su cabeza y le miró con reproche.

-¿Por qué?-Exigió saber el segundo familiar.

-Por haber desobedecido a las órdenes de Nanami.-Explicó Tomoe. Pero en realidad pensaba en por qué él no podía transformarse en un bicho de esos como Mizuki y por qué Nanami no lo corrió a él.

-Pero si Nanami-chan no se dio cuenta que estaba aquí.-Lloriqueó el muchacho.

Eso contestaba una de sus interrogantes.

-Aún así, no deberías interrumpirla.

-Estás molesto porque tu no pudiste hacerlo.-Canturreó con el único afán de molestarlo y lo consiguió. La mirada que le dedico el familiar zorro lo aniquiló diez veces.-Además no es como si interrumpí algo en especial, ella simplemente leía manga.

-¿Manga?-Preguntó curioso Tomoe.

-Si, ya sabes, manga.-Contestó Mizuki con aires de sabiduría.-Dibujitos que cuentan historias. Tiene un montón de esos libros escondidos ahí.-Señaló el tercer cajón de su escritorio.-

-Si sólo son libros, ¿Por qué los oculta?-Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos blancos más para si mismo que para los demás.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias se dirigió a donde estaban guardados los mentados libros y descubrió una pila de ellos ordenados numéricamente.

¿Inuyasha?, ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía pero había varios libros con ese nombre en la portada.

Todos ellos tenían escrito "Amy Morita". Así que esos libros le pertenecen a la fresita esa. Dios si eran más de cincuenta. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se coló en su rostro, ahora mismo sabrá de qué se trata eso y porque tanto misterio con Nanami.

Cuando leyó el primer tomó sus ojos estaban cuadrados. ¿Qué carajo era eso? Demonios, una chica con una perla en su interior, un demonio mitad humano. Conforme pasaba de páginas y de tomos se iba enganchando pero a la vez sorprendiendo.

La chica se enamoraba de ese ser mitad humano mitad bestia. Le quería aunque él tuviera un amor del pasado al cual amaba, a pesar de que no era muy bueno con ella que se diga, a pesar de que escogió a la otra chica. La protagonista decidió quedarse a su lado. Aunque el tal Inuyasha la rechazó, así como él había rechazado a Nanami.

-Se parece a ti.-Interrumpió Mizuki que tuvo que resignarse a leer los que Tomoe leía primero.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó el familiar ruborizado y sorprendido.

-Claro, es borde, grosero y mira que hasta tienen el mismo color de cabello y las adorables orejitas que todos quieren tocar.-Comentó rememorando una escena del manga.

Tomoe lo golpeó nuevamente y refunfuñando siguió leyendo. Había llegado a la mitad cuando ambos escucharon como Nanami llegaba con la cena y una bolsa de plástico que a juzgar por el contenido eran más libros. Ambos familiares se apresuraron a guardar los libros de tal manera que no se notara su intrusión quedando sentados como si no hubieran hecho nada para cuando su Diosa entró.

-¿Cómo te fue Nanami-chan?-Preguntó Mizuki animoso.

-Bien, traje Taoyaki para todos.-Anunció mientras enseñaba las bolitas de pulpo empaquetadas y la que contenía los libros la hacía retroceder.

-Y, qué traes ahí.-Preguntó curioso mientras trataba de ver la bolsa que la castaña escondía.

-Na-nada.-Acotó Nanami nerviosa.

-¿Más man…?-Su pregunta quedó al aire cuando la mano de Tomoe le cerró la boca.

-Si Nanami dice que no es nada entonces déjalo así, bicho rastrero.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la oreja del otro familiar.-Si se entera que leímos eso sin su autorización se pondrá histérica.

Mizuki asintió y por fin pudo respirar al verse libre del agarre de Tomoe. Algo le decía que ese no era el motivo por el cual el zorro quería que callara. Pero, bien era cierto que Nanami se molestaría con él y eso era lo que menos quería.

Nanami asintió y se quedó viendo a su primer familiar. Tomoe también fijó la mirada en ella y después la apartó extrañando a la muchacha.

-A comer.-Canturreó la castaña a la par que colocaba la comida sobre la mesa.

-Sabes que nosotros nos encargamos de tus alimentos.-Reprochó Mizuki.

-Sí, pero he querido hacerles un detalle.-Exclamó feliz la muchacha-¿Está bueno, Tomoe?

El aludido vio la encantadora sonrisa de su diosa y pudo sentir como las orejas se le enrojecían. ¿Por qué ahora recordaba como Nanami se le declaró y él la rechazó? A pesar de eso ella seguía a su lado, igual de entusiasta. Tuvo que cubrir su rostro con su abanico para que no notaran su rubor.

-Aliméntame Nanami-chan.-Pidió la serpiente mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la guiaba a su boca.

Una vena se coló en la frente del muchacho con el cabello plateado y de un rápido movimiento introdujo cinco bolitas de pulpo en las fauces de la mendiga serpiente.

-Tomoe-kun es muy malo.-Se quejó la serpiente molesta luego de tragar las bolitas de pulpo.

-Come.-Gruñó el aludido.

-¡Tomoe!-Reprendió Nanami.-Ya, ya Mizuki, tranquilo.

Porque esa escena le recordaba cuando la mentada Kagome protegía al lobo sarnoso de Koga e Inuyasha…

Se moría de celos.

-Te dije que te parecías a Inuyasha.-Susurró cerca de su oído la serpiente cuando pasó por su lado.

¡No!, él no estaba celoso y peor aún no se parecía a ese dibujo.

Aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza llegó la noche.

Nanami dormía y Tomoe no perdió la oportunidad de volver a sacar los libros. Estaba demasiado intrigado sobre cómo terminaría esa historia como para siquiera fijarse en los nuevos libros que la muchacha traía con ella en la tarde.

No le importó desvelarse para leerse todo el dichoso manga. Al final, el malo se muere, el antiguo amor del chico se vuelve a morir y los protagonistas viven felices para siempre. Aparentemente como marido y mujer. ¡Qué estafa! Nunca se preocuparon por el hecho de que el chico era mitad demonio y la chica una vil humana. No, ellos viven juntos y felices y Fin.

No se sorprendía que Nanami le saliera con tonterías como que está enamorada de él si lee esas boberías nada apegadas a la realidad.

Aunque muy a su pesar y aunque nunca lo admita le gustó la historia y el final era esperanzador.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor contratiempo. Afortunadamente para Tomoe, Nanami no había vuelto a mencionar nada relacionado a enamoramientos o cosas así. Bien por ella, eso quería decir que esos libros no la había influido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que otra historia llegara a las manos de la muchacha. Nuevamente con el nombre de la fresita impreso en el pié de página. Esta vez se trataba de: "Hana to Akuma", ¿La flor y el demonio?

Puagh. Cuando leyó eso sintió sinceras ganas de devolver el desayuno. Aprovechó que Nanami se había ido al colegio para poder leer a gusto. Aunque, ni tanto puesto que tenía a la molesta serpiente esperando que él terminara los libros para leerlos.

Esta historia era más corta que la anterior, aunque no por eso menos cursi y hasta un poco pedófila. El demonio tenía doscientos años y la nena catorce. Nuevamente el protagonista era un celoso declarado que a pesar de asegurar que estaba consciente que la niña tendría que salir con un humano no la dejaba acercarse a ninguno.

-Mira, es como cuando interrumpimos la cita de Nanami-chan.-Se encargó de recordarle la serpiente. Tan absorto estaba Mizuki en su lectura que nuevamente no vio venir el golpe del demonio zorro que farfullaba molesto.

Fue cosa de un par de días terminarlo, precisamente porque leían a escondidas de su diosa. Al final la chica muere y él queda igual de solo que al principio. Con casi trescientos años y dos hijos. ¿Será eso posible?, ¿Qué un humano y un demonio procreen y que los niños vivan felices y tanto como el padre?, ¿puede ser feliz teniendo de compañía únicamente a los niños? ¿Puede considerarse la persona más feliz del universo aunque la mujer que amó haya muerto?

Después de todo, el tal Vivi se veía jodidamente feliz y orgulloso de sus hijos al final y acompañó a su querida Hana incluso en los últimos momentos y se llamó a si mismo la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Está permitida esa felicidad?, sin importar la edad y los prejuicios.

No pudo evitar, esa noche, mientras veía dormir a Nanami imaginarse como sería ella con niñas con el cabello blanco y orejitas o niños castaños que revolotearan a su alrededor y que salieran a recibirlo contento. Sería su mujer y ningún humano podría ponerle un dedo encima.

Sintió como un cálido sentimiento se llenaba en su interior. Sería suya y de nadie más y eso sería… perfecto.

Pero todo eso eran patrañas, historias rosas que esperanzaban a Nanami a un imposible. Ya que él… no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos o mejor dicho, no debía hacerlo. Lo peor de todo es que no podía decirle que deje de leerlos porque Nanami no debía enterarse que lo hacía a espaldas suyas.

A pesar de eso, de ese montón de historias rosas con finales felices que leía. La castaña no volvió a insinuar nada parecido a estar enamorada de él o algo así. Eso era extraño. Claro que tampoco de mostraba más cercana a Mizuki ni nada parecido. ¿Será que había un humano rondándola y ocupando sus pensamientos?

No, él se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Verdad?

Finalmente se decidió a hablar con Nanami respecto a su gusto por los libros y de una vez por todas aclararía que lo que pasa en esas historietas no son nada más que mentiras, que es imposible que pase, que le pase a él precisamente. Aunque tenga que ver la carita de Nanami con un semblante de tristeza, tenía que decírselo. Tal vez, no estaba seguro al cien por ciento de las intensiones de su diosa pero más valía prevenir a que volviera a decirle algo como "No me toques." Otra vez.

Pero ese día no se pudo. Nanami llegó corriendo y por las mismas se retiró alegando que tenía que hacer un trabajo escolar con el molesto Tengu ese de Kurama. Dejó su bolsa y una funda con más libros y se fue atolondradamente sin decir más.

Tomoe suspiró resignado y se dirigió a recoger el bolso y los libros puesto que quienes normalmente lo hacían habían ido a hacer el mandado.

Cuando tomó la funda con libros pudo apreciar que eran otros. Con curiosidad los tomó nuevamente y se sorprendió sólo con ver el título. "Black Bird" de qué se tratará ese. Pensó con fastidio mientras se sentaba y con su pipa en mano se disponía a leer.

Por lo pronto, lo primero que leyó le gustó. Era una chica pensante, por primera vez leía de una chica así. La cual se quiere alejar de los demonios lo más que podía. Eso era inteligente, alejarse de ellos porque son demonios y ellas simples y débiles humanas.

Más su concepto sobre el manga fue empeorando conforme avanzaba con la lectura. El protagonista era un maldito Tengu por el cual la protagonista mojaba las bragas. Los demonios-zorros eran malos. En lo único en lo que podía estar de acuerdo con eso era que las mendigas serpientes seguían siendo unas rastreras.

Era una fortuna que Mizuki haya acompañado a los pequeños a hacer el mandado sino, ya lo veía enfurruñado y llorando en una esquina al ver que ponían como malos a los demonios-serpientes.

Volviendo al libro. Se retracta de haber elogiado a la protagonista. ¡Era la más idiota de todas! Se enamoraba hasta las patas del Tengu y este le juraba amor eterno y… tenía que acostarse con él para que sea el demonio más poderoso o algo así. Nuevamente sintió nauseas. Pero al parecer el chico no quería.

Sin embargo, cede a la tentación y lo hacen. No sólo una vez sino varias y para ponerle la cereza al pastel ella queda embarazada del Tengu.

¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

Un momento. Si Nanami ya leyó ese manga donde los zorros son los malos y los Tengu los buenos. Ella dijo algo de verse con Kurama antes.

Y, si Nanami había dejado la tonta idea de estar enamorada de él por el Tengu. Todo gracias a la influencia de los libros de la fresita esa. Miró al pie de página encontrándose con las iníciales "K.A" sin duda Kei. Claro, de quién más podría ser un manga tan… maduro.

No pudo evitar ver en la imagen del libro cómo la cara del tal K yo ese se deformaba hasta volverse el rostro de Kurama y como Misao poco a poco se transformaba en Nanami. ¡Y sostenía a un pequeño Tengu pelirrojo con todo el cariño del mundo!

Sin quererlo aventó el libro contra la pared. Aterrado, asqueado, pero, sobretodo, furioso.

Ese hipócrita de Kurama, diciéndole a él que sería problemático si Nanami se enamoraba de su familiar. Debía haberlo visto antes. Todo era para que ella se aleje de él y cayera rendida y despechada en sus brazos. ¡Claro!, ahora lo entiende todo. Cuando volviera a ver a ese maldito pajarraco no quedará nada de él.

Pero, y, ¿Si Nanami lo defendía?, ¿Qué podría hacer él al respecto? No, no puede pensar así. Se supone que Nanami le ama a él y el amor no puede durar tan poco. Tal vez, aún tenga la oportunidad de recuperar el cariño de su Diosa.

Aunque, no se supone que era eso precisamente lo que no quería. Que ella guardara esperanzas respecto a él.

No, quiere que lo mire a él. Pero no soporta la idea que mire a otros.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda hoy, pasa Kurama.

Esa voz, Nanami. Había vuelto. Más por lo que escuchó está seguro que vino acompañada por el Tengu ese.

-No es nada, sabes que estoy para servirte.

Sus garras se afilaron al notar el flirteo y la galantería plasmada en la frase del pelirrojo.

-Espera un momento, iré a hacer un poco de té.-Alegó Nanami conforme se adentraba en su casa.-Hola Tomoe.-Saludo sin cuidado y pasó por su lado como si nada.-Prepararé algo de té.

El demonio-zorro se quedó perplejo ¿Eso nada más?, un "Hola Tomoe". El aludido apretó tanto los puños que pensó que le sangrarían en cualquier momento. Así empezaba la cosa, la próxima vez se quedaría a cenar, luego a dormir y luego…

Una imagen mental de Nanami llegando vestida con un kimono blanco anunciándole que se casa y se va. Destrozo la imagen casi al mismo tiempo en el que la concibió.

Sobre su cadáver.

A paso firme entró en la sala de estar donde el Tengu esperaba a su diosa sentado frente a la mesilla de centro.

-Tardaste poco, Nanami-chan.-Alegó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sin esperarse que con quien se encontraría sería con un colérico demonio con el cabello plateado que emanaba un aura completamente obscura alrededor suyo.

-¿T-Tomoe?-Preguntó acojonado y con la piel de gallina luego de haber recibido la mirada asesina del zorro.

-Te vas a ir.-Avisó el muchacho malévolamente.-Y no vas a volver Tengu pervertido.

-Nanami-chan me invitó y…

-Y si no quieres que te rompa la cara te irás en silencio.-Advirtió el familiar.-No te volverás a acercar a Nanami.-Anunció como ultimátum.

El Tengu tragó duro cuando vio el fuego mágico del joven frente a él acercándose a su rostro peligrosamente. ¡Todo menos su rostro! No podía presentarse con magulladuras y cicatrices delante de sus fanáticas. Sería el fin de su carrera, su fin.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo levantándose.-Pero volveré a ver a Nanami cuando yo quiera.-Anunció desde el umbral de la puerta y antes de marcharse.

Tomoe lo vio irse y sonrió victorioso al ver como el Tengu se iba con el rabo entre las piernas. Seguro que si Nanami lo veía así se desencantaba.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Kurama.-Habló Nanami entrando con una bandeja de té y unos pastelillos-¿Kurama?-Pero por más que buscó sólo pudo ver a su familiar parado espaldas a ella.-Tomoe, ¿Dónde fue Kurama?

-Volvió a casa, dijo que tenía asuntos que atender.-Mintió el muchacho de cabello blanco aún de espaldas.

-Ya veo, es una lástima.-Dijo mirando como se desperdiciarían los pastelillos que calentó.

-Sí, ¿verdad?-Una corriente eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del muchacho cuando percibió el deje de tristeza en el tono de voz de la muchacha y la furia empezó a surgir dentro de él.-Nanami.

-¿Sí?

Preguntó luego de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesilla.

Pero de un momento a otro se encontró con el rostro de su familiar en frente de ella. Demasiado cerca.

-¿Ahora te gusta el Tengu?

Lo soltó como si se quitara una bandita. Mirando muy seriamente como su diosa se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y se alejaba de él. Ah no, Nanami no escaparía.

-¿P-Por qué piensas eso?-Preguntó la castaña conforme retrocedía y Tomoe se acercaba.

-Porque has estado actuando extraña desde hace algún tiempo.-Decía y se acercaba.-Además que has estado leyendo tonterías como éstas.-Explicó mientras sacaba el último libro que leyó de la manga de su yukata.

Nanami se golpeó con la pared y miró el libro sorprendida. Poco a poco sintió como los colores se le subían y como su rostro pasaba por los diferentes matices del rojo. Él… no sólo había visto que leía Black Bird, sino que lo había leído.

-¿Tú… leíste eso?-Tenía que preguntar, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-Claro y me parecen un montón de tonterías.-Soltó sin pensarlo siquiera notando como la muchacha evadía su mirada. Entonces, ¿sus suposiciones eran ciertas? Sintió pánico.

Era verada que ella estaba enamorada de otro, del Tengu y se iría, se iría como Mikage. No la volvería a ver, a lo mejor cuando lo hiciera tendría hijos con el Tengu, él la besaría, la tocaría.

Gruñó bajo y rápida y bruscamente posó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha que estaba atónita. La besó con fuerza, con pasión y posesión conforme se repetía internamente que nadie más tocaría esos labios. Nadie tocaría lo que es suyo por excelencia.

Nanami tardo una fracción de segundo en relajarse y entregarse a la sensación de tener los labios del muchacho moviéndose mágicamente sobre los suyos, acariciándolos, saboreándolos. Tomoe mordió sus labios levemente para introducir su lengua en su boca mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban los dos sobre el piso besándose apasionadamente.

Tomoe se separó de la muchacha y se quedó viéndola, ella se puso roja de la vergüenza y él no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente jurándose internamente que no permitiría que nadie nunca viera ese lado de la muchacha.

Posó sus labios ahora en su blanquecino cuello mientras la muchacha trataba de no gemir por su tacto; sus gemidos eran música para sus delicados oídos. Tenía que hacerla olvidarse de esa absurda idea de enamorarse de un Tengu.

Si alguien iba a besarla, ese sería él. Si alguien iba a abrazarla, ese sería él. Si iba a ser de alguien sólo podía ser para él.

Si iba a amar a alguien tenía que ser a él.

Si le iba a pertenecer a alguien sólo sería de él.

Porque él sólo sería de ella.

Pronto las prendas empezaron a estorbarles, no faltó mucho tiempo para que estas empezaran a desaparecer, las manos expertas del zorro despojaban a la muchacha de sus ropas y así sin pensarlo o premeditarlo acabaron rindiéndose a las tentaciones y necesidades de sus cuerpos entregándose mutuamente a la más antigua forma de expresar el cariño, el amor.

-Mía.-Susurró conforme hundía sus colmillos en el hombro de la muchacha sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a surgir.-Sólo mía.

Su diosa, su Nanami, su mujer.

Había encontrado sentimientos que creyó no podrían existir por una mujer humana. En tan poco tiempo Nanami lo hizo sentir celos, miedo, deseo, pasión, posesión, amor.

-Tomoe…-Gimió la muchacha.

-Nanami…

Pronunciando el nombre del otro, entre gemidos de ella y gruñidos de él. Ambos se rindieron una vez alcanzado el clímax de su unión.

-No permitiré que te refugies en el Tengu por influencia de esos condenados libros.-Aseguró mirándole fijamente.

Ahora, Nanami entendía todo. Tomoe estaba preocupado y porque no, celoso. Creyó que por leer Black Bird, ella ahora se enamoraría de Kurama.

-¿Quién crees que soy?-Preguntó tiernamente conforme le acariciaba la mejilla a su familiar olvidándose momentáneamente de la vergüenza.-Nunca te cambiaría por nadie, porque yo sólo quiero a Tomoe.

De repente se sintió estúpido y a la vez se sintió más seguro que nunca. Sabía que ella no mentía.

-Te amo, ya te lo he dicho, varias veces.-Le recordó Nanami mientras aprovechaba la confusión del muchacho y acunaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Yo también.-Susurró alzando su rostro avergonzado y viendo a la joven diosa a los ojos.-Por eso no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar al pajarraco ese. Ni a estar de confianzas con la serpiente.

Nanami rió bajito, sorprendiéndose de lo que unos simples mangas pudieron hacer con su querido familiar.

-Vale, vale.-Aceptó ella como si a un niño le hablase.

-Es muy en serio.-Habló rodando para quedar él sobre el frío piso y atraer a la castaña contra su cuerpo.-Tu eres mía, sólo mía así como lo serán los niños que vengan.

-¡¿Niños?!-Exclamó sorprendida la joven diosa.

-¿No quieres?-Preguntó Tomoe consternado.

Nanami lo miró con sus ojos tan abiertos como los del familiar. Todo fue tan rápido. Hasta hace poco Tomoe dijo que él no se involucraba con humanos y ahora, la había hecho mujer, su mujer.

Y ya hasta de niños hablaba.

-Sí.-Contestó sinceramente.-Claro que quiero.-Notó como el muchacho de cabellos plateados se relajaba.-Es sólo que me parece algo tan irreal, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Para mi fue irreal pensar que te podrías estar interesando en otro, sólo que en el mal sentido de la palabra.-Sólo de recordarlo se le crispaba el pelaje de su cola y decidió aferrarse más al cuerpo de la joven.-Pero, ahora eres mía.

-Sólo tuya.-Completó Nanami con una sonrisa.

Música para los oídos de Tomoe.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y la pequeña familia aceptó sin mayor alboroto la relación oficial entre Nanami y Tomoe. De vez en cuando Mizuki refunfuñaba pero de eso no pasaba. Sin mencionar que ahora era una familia más grande.

Tomoe las miraba dormir plácidamente sobre el acolchonado futón que yacía sobre el piso.

Nanami dormía de lado de manera que si la pequeña se despertaba se le facilitara el proceso de alimentación. Yuuki con sus escasos seis meses yacía durmiendo pacíficamente junto al calor maternal.

Ahora el muchacho de cabellera plateada las miraba orgulloso. Ambas, eran suyas, su mujer y su hija.

Y no podía estar más agradecido por toda la felicidad que le daban.

Sonríe de medio lado al recordar el alboroto que armaron los demás dioses y familiares cuando se enteraron de su unión y del estado de Nanami. Pero, no había ninguna ley que haya sido rota, no había voto de castidad ni nada parecido por lo que tuvieron que dejarlos ser y mirar callados.

La pequeña se removió del futón desarropándose, tal y como su madre lo hacía y lo sigue haciendo.

Como todo buen padre y esposo se acercó a arroparlas, se acercó a su niña y después de hacerlo besó su pálida frente removiendo sus platinados cabellos. Se acercó a Nanami y también la arropó sólo que a diferencia de a la niña, a ella la besó en los labios.

-Gracias.

Por todo, por amarlo, por tolerarlo, por darle a su hija, por permanecer a su lado.

-Pero que estampa más tierna.

Canturreó una molesta vocecilla tras él.

-No te enseñaron a no interrumpir la privacidad de una familia.-Preguntó con hastío la primera frase más con deleite la última palabra.

-Es que Yuuki-chan es tan linda que no puedo dejar de verla.-Explicó como si nada.

-Aléjate de mi hija, serpiente pedófila.- Amenazó con voz lúgubre.

-Tranquilo hombre que es una nena.-Sonaba tranquilo conforme se dirigía a la salidilla del templo.-Todavía.-Y antes de que su compañero refutara cualquier cosa le extendió una taza de sake que Tomoe aceptó gustoso.

Esperaba que esa bebida provocara que la serpiente hable con coherencia.

-Quién diría que todo empezó porque leíste un manga.

Él nunca lo admitiría, pero fue gracias a esas historias que tiene la felicidad de la cual tanto se jacta, su soledad fue reemplazada por una familia.

Una familia a la cual protegería a costa de su vida.

Protección, otro sentimiento recientemente encontrado más no le fastidiaba o molestaba. Es más, estaba encantado de seguir encontrando nuevos sentimientos en él.

Porque con ella, todos los sentimientos que encuentre son perfectos.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que te haya gustado, si leíste, motiva a la autora dejando un Review xD**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


End file.
